nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Endgame (The Search)
Endgame is the fifth (chronologically the first) and final Zombies map that is part of "The Search" saga. Players re-assume the roles of Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ after the events of Terminal and before the events of Hospital. It also reveals the circumstances of how the future versions of themselves ended up where they were. Overview Endgame takes place at a small camp located at the northern point of Lake Granby in Colorado. The map is medium sized, allowing most types of combat for players. Players spawn at a small overlook overlooking the camp. Going down the ledge will take players to the southern end of the camp, which contains a small boathouse. North of the boathouse is the main playable area, where much of the action takes place at. East of the main area is a small dock. West of the main area is the access road and further north of the main area is a small inaccessible house. Story After being left behind at the Los Angeles International Airport, the four manage to escape the airport alive, traveling across the country in hopes of finding other survivors and supplies for the now on-going infection. Eventually, the four reach a small camp at Lake Granby in Colorado, where they set up camp at. After a couple weeks of staying at the camp, they are attacked by the undead. Forced to spring back into the action, the four begin to defend their camp from the undead. As they continue fighting, several Unit 14 forces arrive at the site as well. After clearing the undead, the four attempt to escape from Unit 14, but they are soon subdued. Unit 14 then takes Roach and O'Ryan to the Station 11 island facility, while Chris and TJ are brought to the Zürich Asylum in Zürich, Switzerland. Using the effects of Element X, Unit 14 manages to wipe much of the four's memories, with Roach being able to remember his plan with the Summoning Key. Unlike the others, Chris was brainwashed with the element into the leader of the Unit 14 forces at Station 11, where O'Ryan assumed him leader of everything, causing him to hate him. Having no use for TJ, they wipe his memory of the others before releasing him into the wild. As Roach sits in his cell alone during a rainstorm a few years later, he hears several voices as they open the door to the cell block. Roach then tackles one of the men, who is revealed to be his younger self as the screen goes dramatically black. Weapons * Desert Eagle (starting weapon) - 450 points * AK-47 - 1250 points * Striker - 1750 points * Fire Axe - 600 points * MP5 - 1300 points Achievements/Trophies * The End - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Endgame, continue the cycle. * Let Me "Axe" You a Question - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Endgame, chop a hundred zombies to death with the Fire Axe. * Deadly Swim - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Endgame, kill a zombie while in the water. * Reinforcements Denied - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Endgame, destroy a Unit 14 vehicle before it stops. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The four must defend their camp from the undead and Unit 14 soldiers. Songs * The Last Battle by Sabaton can be activated by killing three zombies while in the water. Audio Logs * Four audio logs can be found, each of them created by one of the four characters. Navigation Category:The Search